$ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2} & {-2} & {-1} \\ {0} & {1} & {0}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2} & {2} & {4} \\ {4} & {0} & {3}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2}+{-2} & {-2}+{2} & {-1}+{4} \\ {0}+{4} & {1}+{0} & {0}+{3}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-4} & {0} & {3} \\ {4} & {1} & {3}\end{array}\right]}$